


Kidnapped and feverish

by Tapestryofwords2234



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, My Hero Academia, rise of the guardians
Genre: A villain with a funny name delivers Jack Frost to AFO, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapestryofwords2234/pseuds/Tapestryofwords2234
Summary: It was a hot day when Jack Frost got kidnapped so naturally he got a fever
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kidnapped and feverish

It was summer and very hot. Too hot if you asked Jack. It was the type of day that melted brains. And made quick feverish work of beings more suited to cold climates than warm ones. The North Pole was nice and cold. Perfect for Jack. Japan at the moment was hot and sunny. Not ideal at all. But he was looking for someone so he would deal with it for now. Hopefully he found Mercy and she came with him back to the Pole and then Jack could rest in a snowbank or something like that. It had been two years since he had seen or heard from Mercy and in that time he and all of the other Guardians had become increasingly more worried. Not to mention how upset Mercy’s husband had been. He had been ready to find AFO and literally roast him with fire. Or well maybe he should call AFO Horiyoshi instead. That was technically his legal name. Horiyoshi Shigaraki. And his younger brother was technically Takuma Shigaraki. A man of fragile body and not necessarily good health but a man Jack Frost had once been told by Mercy would do great things. Despite an apparent lack of a quirk he had one. A quirk to pass on a quirk. One time use only and all that. And Horiyoshi had forced a quirk onto him. A quirk for stockpiling power. The two quirks had fused forming a super quirk. But enough about that for now. Jack was trying to stay focused but the longer he walked around the hotter it got. How could anyone handle this much heat? He was starting to feel like he was on fire and black spots danced in his line of vision. And then of course he passed out. Right in the middle of some street he didn’t know the name of. And then he would find out later a villain by the name of Corona Aurora picked him and his ever present staff up and brought him to AFO or Horiyoshi if we are attempting to make him sound more human. He woke up hanging from the ceiling while bloody and clutching his staff. Oh what a mess he was in for now. Horiyoshi was like a particularly malicious cat. He always wanted to play with his food before destroying it. It was worse if quirks were involved. Thankfully Jack had none and moon related power was not easily stolen. Mercy had placed some ridiculously complicated spell on him once she had found out that Horiyoshi could steal power as well as quirks from people. It would protect him as best as it could with he assumed a very injured Guardian maintaining it. He wouldn’t know until later that he was wrong and Mercy was in fact dead. She had mostly faded even as a ghost but she now watched him. Itching to do something to help. Anything but just watch. But alas she in that respect was powerless. Although for reasons unknown to her she could throw as many knifes at Horiyoshi as she wanted to and they would all hot their mark. He couldn’t see them which made getting them out all the more difficult. Hopefully Takuma came to save Jack. That’s what heroes did. They saved people. That’s what she still tried to do as a ghost. Maybe someday she would pass on and she could be a hero too in this world of quirks. For now it was just a pleasant dream. A fantasy if you will. And that was good enough for the moment.


End file.
